


Mellon as Mailë

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: bbt_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bbt_kink/407.html?thread=319639#t319639">BBT Kink Meme</a>, for this prompt: Leonard/Raj with "confident"!Leonard, inspired by <em>The Apology Insufficiency.</em> :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellon as Mailë

**Author's Note:**

> The Big Bang Theory characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money off this piece of fiction.

_Howard still sulking?_

 _Yes. Turned down his mom’s brisket. Can’t blame him._

 _Sheldon’s oblivious._

 _When is he not? You owe me dinner, by the way. ;-)_

 _I was only PRACTICING._

 _I know. I’m still hungry. :-(_

 _Fine. Chow’s?_

 _OK :-)_

 _I’ll bring it over, but only if you stop rampantly abusing smileys._

 

Truth be told, Leonard was glad to get out of the apartment. Sheldon was pacing and muttering and looked to be on the verge of having some kind of guilt-related meltdown, although when Leonard suggested this to him Sheldon just shook his head and went back to viciously slaughtering things in  _Age of Conan_. He barely acknowledged Leonard’s explanation of where he was going.

Chow’s had the order ready when Leonard arrived. The waitress who rang up the order on the register looked surprised that he was only buying half as much food as usual.

“Did you break up with your girlfriend or something?” she asked.

“No,” Leonard said.

All things considered, a break up might have been easier to deal with.

* * *

Raj had prudently restocked his liquor supplies after the earlier rum cake vomiting incident, so there was cold beer waiting for Leonard when he arrived, and the first disc of  _Fellowship of the Ring_ already cued up.

“The extended edition? You’re expecting Howard to sulk that long?”

“It’s a huge betrayal, dude. If Sheldon were Boromir, Howard would be the orc plugging him with arrows.”

Leonard settled onto Raj’s couch, glad to be somewhere with unassigned seating for a change. “What does that make you and me then? Merry and Pippin?”

“After what happened with Agent Page? More like Eowyn getting shot down by Aragorn.”

Leonard opened his beer. “I guess if I have to be a woman it might as well be her.”

“Arwen’s hotter, though.” Raj started in on his chicken, cursing softly at his chopsticks. “I can understand why Aragorn stayed faithful to her. It’s so romantic.”

Leonard stifled a snort. “You just like elf breasts.”

“She wears a practically see-through dress, it’s not my fault.”

* * *

There were more than a few empty bottles littering the coffee table by the time Frodo and company got to the Doors of Durin.

“Sheldon should’ve tried that for his security system,” Raj said, gesturing at the screen.

“Where would you find an angry giant squid in Pasadena?”

Raj socked his arm. “No, a password.”

“I don’t think thieves bother about passwords.”

“They would if it came attached to a big-ass stone door.”

“Somehow I don’t see the building super giving permission for that.” Leonard drained his beer; his head was buzzing pleasantly. “Besides, I don’t think there’s a phrase in Elvish for ‘friends, food delivery people, and occasionally Leonard’s girlfriends, but only if he’s notified me first’. You know Sheldon wouldn’t be able to leave it at ‘friend’.”

Raj nodded at this wisdom as a giant tentacle lashed out of the water. “I wonder if they have a phrase for ‘friends with benefits’.”

“Um. Don’t elves mate for life?”

“Isn’t that swans?”

“Swans  _and_  elves.”

“I think,” Raj said, downing a quarter of his latest beer in one long swallow, “it would suck to mate for life. If you lived that long.”

Leonard chuckled self-deprecatingly. “I’d settle for mating for a _night_ , at this point.”

“Oh, yeah, your pick-up line didn’t work so well on Agent Page, did it?”

“Neither did your vomiting on her shoes,” Leonard retorted.

“I thought it was a good line.” Raj sounded a little wistful.

Leonard whipped off his glasses. “That’s because you can’t resist the allure of the Hofstadter charm,” he said, voice low and insinuating. “It’s just  _that_  powerful.”

In retrospect, he probably shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was that Raj moved so quickly from the far end of the couch to kiss him. Raj  _was_  the one who’d responded the best to the line, after all.

The kiss was loaded with desperation and beer and desire and the garlicky taste of Raj’s meal. It should have been repellent or, at the very least, embarrassing.

Somehow, it wasn’t.

Raj broke away after thoroughly exploring Leonard’s mouth with his tongue. He wore the same wide-eyed expression that he tended to get around beautiful women (and the occasional androgynously-costumed person at Comic-Con).

“Sorry, sorry, sorry! I wasn’t--”

“You weren’t thinking,” Leonard interrupted him, still using the same tone of voice. “I know.”

Well, it had been a few months. And he was pretty buzzed. And there were probably other uses to which Raj could put his tongue. He set his glasses down on the coffee table. Raj was babbling something about having crossed a line, until Leonard leaned in towards him and cupped his cheek with one palm.

“Lines are only there to be crossed,” he murmured, and kissed Raj.

This time was less sloppy, more controlled. Raj’s mouth opened under his but he wasn’t as aggressive this time; he seemed to be letting Leonard take control. Which was good, because if Leonard lost control or did anything stupid like, say, actually  _thought_  about what they were doing, all hell was going to break loose.

On screen all hell  _was_  breaking loose, almost literally, as Gandalf faced down the Balrog, but Leonard wasn’t paying attention to the television any more. He had Raj backed up against the other end of the couch now, was practically lying on top of him, sucking Raj’s lower lip in between his own and flicking his tongue over it. Raj’s fingers moved restlessly through his hair, tightening around a few strands when Leonard found a particularly sensitive spot right at the corner of Raj’s mouth and paid special attention to it.

It felt good to draw that sort of reaction out of someone, even if that someone wasn’t a woman and, judging by the hardness pressing against Leonard’s thigh, Raj was  _decidedly_  not a woman. It felt good to be wanted, even if it was by another guy, moreover one whose breath still smelt of garlic.

Besides, he was probably just as guilty of having chili breath.

Raj’s lips were almost impossibly soft, but he managed to make the kiss rougher anyway, his teeth catching Leonard’s lip and nipping it lightly. Leonard pulled away as soon as he was able and returned the nip, directing it to the side of Raj’s neck. Raj groaned and his hips arched up, driving his erection against Leonard’s thigh. Leonard started sucking and Raj let him for a moment before panicking and pulling at his hair.

“People will see.”

“So?”

“You want to be the one to tell Howard we were commiserating with his career getting shattered by making out?”

“Good point,” Leonard conceded, and pulled back off of Raj, hands going to the hem of his sweater-vest and yanking upwards. “I’ll have to make it somewhere it doesn’t show.”

Raj did a half-sit-up to let Leonard get his clothes off -- the top half, anyway -- and Leonard couldn’t resist bending right down to run his tongue up over Raj’s abs. They might have looked like sections of a Hershey bar, but they just tasted like skin, hot skin.

Raj couldn’t hold his position when Leonard licked him, but fell back against the couch, and Leonard moved back up to choose a spot on his shoulder that would be covered when he was dressed again. Raj gave him an odd look, a look that combined longing with an edge of nervousness. Leonard changed direction to just kiss Raj again, slowly working his way down the side of Raj’s neck to his shoulder before making a dark rose blossom against the earth of Raj’s skin.

He wasn’t sure if this was still about being semi-drunk and needy any more, but he still  _needed_ , still  _wanted_ , and when Raj’s hands were a little too slow scrabbling at the hem of Leonard’s t-shirt Leonard batted them away and stripped the shirt off himself.

The sensation of skin against skin made his body tingle all over no matter who he was entwined with, and he just clung to Raj for a while, kissing him thoroughly, mouth and cheeks and neck and chest, as Raj’s hands rubbed long slow strokes up and down his back. Every time Raj’s hands got anywhere near his ass Leonard couldn’t help but rub against him, until both of them were moving together, Raj bucking up against him and whining in the back of his throat.

Leonard abruptly rolled off him and offered him a hand up. “Bedroom?” he asked, barely managing to maintain his low voice.

* * *

They turned the short distance between the couch and the bedroom door into a prolonged journey of touch, kicking their shoes off on the way, stopping for quick kisses, until Leonard backed Raj up against the door frame and went in for a long kiss.

He was stalling a little, trying to figure out if he really wanted this or if it was just the alcohol convincing his brain that doing something sexual with the nearest warm body was a brilliant idea. Raj’s hands cupped his ass and pulled him tight against him, and Leonard’s body vetoed anything his brain might have had to say along the lines of  _Is this really a good idea?_

It made sense in a way. Clearly exuding confidence had worked. It just hadn’t attracted who he was expecting. But he was still in charge here, in control, and he was quite certain this _would_  be a night neither of them would ever forget.

He slid his hands down Raj’s arms to encircle Raj’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his ass, and crossed to the bed, towing Raj with him. The bed was queen-sized and one side was pristine, unruffled, the orange and brown quilt undisturbed. Well, they’d just have to change that. He gave Raj a push and watched him fall back onto the bed. Leonard wasn’t sure exactly what expression was on his own face but whatever it was, when he looked down at Raj, it made Raj shiver.

“Cold?” he asked, knowing Raj wasn’t.

Raj shook his head. “Horny.”

“Subtle.”

“Come  _here_.” Raj sat up, grabbed Leonard’s wrist, and pulled him down. Leonard ended up straddling Raj’s waist and he no longer gave a damn whether it was the alcohol or what because the melting look of desire-need- _lust_  in Raj’s eyes was enough to make him want to see this through.

“You’re lucky I’m an  _experimental_  physicist.”

“You’re a  _nerd_.” Raj moved to pull Leonard into another kiss but Leonard caught his hands, restraining him.

“If you’re gonna call me names, I’ll leave,” he warned, and ground down against Raj just to reinforce what condition that would leave him ( _them_ ) in.

Raj didn’t have a real comeback to that, just a choked whine and a return movement of his hips that reminded Leonard quite pointedly of what  _he’d_  be missing out on if they stopped. He gave in and just started kissing Raj again at that point because he was really just depriving both of them.

* * *

The quilt got nicely rumpled just from their movements as they kissed; they ended up lying facing each other, Leonard’s hand working Raj’s belt buckle open as Raj traced the lines and planes of Leonard’s chest, apparently fascinated by his darker skin against Leonard’s geek-paleness. Raj had turned on the lamp beside the bed and it cast a warm glow over the two of them.

“Did you ever experiment in college?” Leonard got the buckle open, pulled the leather free of it, and started on the button and zip beneath.

“Not much. I didn’t want my grades to suffer.”

“Didn’t you go crazy without sex?”

“I said not  _much_ , not  _never_.”

“So you’ve done this before.” The button and zip were easier than the belt. “Lift up.” He started working Raj’s pants down one-handed; he was propped up on his other arm, looking down at Raj’s dark eyes as Raj closed them and drew in a shuddering breath.

“Are you saying you haven’t? Because you seem pretty familiar with the territory.”

“I happen to have matching territory.”

He had to move to get Raj’s pants the rest of the way off, stripping his socks off with them. Raj stretched out in an obvious attempt to show off his body. Leonard ran a hand down his side.

“If you didn’t hide all this under those sweater vests, you’d be beating women off with a stick.”

Raj smiled a little ruefully. “I don’t need a stick. They realize I can’t talk to them and they go away all by themselves.”

Leonard leaned in to kiss him again, letting it linger. “They’re idiots, then.” He swept his hand over Raj’s chest, paused to pinch one nipple, grinned when Raj gasped. “They’re missing out.”

“You really think so?”

“Are you kidding?” Leonard ran his hand over Raj’s chest again. “You look amazing.”

Raj laughed, sounding a little embarrassed. “This is the weirdest pep talk I’ve ever had, dude.”

“You started it by insisting on dinner. How could I turn down a request like that?” Leonard licked the side of Raj’s neck. “Especially when it comes with dessert like this?”

“Now this is the  _corniest_  pep talk I’ve ever had.”

Leonard just kissed Raj until he fell silent except for a series of little whimpery noises. Being able to reduce him to incoherence was definitely a turn-on. He wondered if the same tactic would work on Sheldon and then banished the thought from his head; the only reason it would shut Sheldon up would be his mad dash to the bathroom to gargle with Listerine.

Sheldon, despite all his wealth of knowledge (actual and assumed), didn’t know what he was missing out on.

Raj worked a hand in between them and undid Leonard’s pants, and Leonard got up to drag them off himself. Raj’s eyes on him made him feel a little self-conscious, but it only took the vivid memory of the little noises Raj had been making to quell any hesitation on his part. He stripped his pants off, toed his socks away, and stretched out on the bed beside Raj.

With only a couple of thin layers of cloth between them, things heated up incredibly quickly. Any thoughts that Leonard had had of making things last swiftly fled when Raj started palming his cock through his boxers. The cotton rubbing against him was just enough friction to make him squirm, not enough to hurt.

“You really  _have_  done this before.”

“I never said I hadn’t.” Raj’s eyes were dark and unreadable in the half-light.

“I thought I was the one meant to be seducing you, not the other way around.”

Raj pulled his hand away and rolled to lie flat on his back, hands resting on the quilt either side of his head, eyes fixed on Leonard. It brought to mind a sun-baked field, warm and waiting to be ploughed; it was half-crude and half-not and Leonard didn’t know whether or not to mention it, so settled for moving to drag Raj’s boxers off. He deliberately rubbed one hand over Raj’s cock on the way down, and noticed the way that Raj immediately fisted up two handfuls of quilt.

When he closed his hand around Raj’s bare cock, still kneeling beside him, Raj’s hips surged up off the bed and a low moan came from his throat. The beer buzz was starting to wear off but Leonard’s brain informed him that if he stopped now things would be even more awkward than if he saw this through. He didn’t quite understand his brain’s logic, but suspected it was teaming up with his cock, which was practically aching with the need for release and didn’t seem to want to drop everything and go home.

Raj was whining, greedy needy noises as he rocked his hips, and Leonard realized he was spending far too much time anthropomorphizing his own body parts, which was worrying at the best of times and frankly creepy right now. He bent his head to trace a circle around the head of Raj’s cock with his tongue, and suddenly all his thoughts were silenced as he focused on taking as much of Raj into his mouth as he could, because the way that Raj cried out, “ _Leonard_!” when he did it was too compelling not to try to hear again.

It had been years since he’d done this -- a fumbling encounter, fresh out of high school, that had led to profound relief when his hook-up had dropped out to smoke pot and admire the physics of pretty fluffy clouds instead -- but the body remembered what the mind did not, and besides, he knew what he liked on the receiving end. He teased along Raj’s shaft with his tongue and then drew back enough to look up at Raj.

Raj’s face was twisted with pleasure, his hands still knotted into the quilt, eyes tightly shut, mouth hanging open as he gasped for breath.

“Don’t... stop.” His breath hitched raggedly between the words.

“Like hell I  _would_. I promised you a night you’d remember.” And Leonard dove back in, heedless of anything his brain might have been trying to tell him about regrets, wanting only this, here and now.

He started using his hands as well as his mouth, marveling at how smooth and delicate the skin on Raj’s inner thighs was. He knew women who’d kill for that clean of a bikini line. He could remember Penny bitching about hers; she’d stopped complaining about it as soon as she’d had to carry him across the beach to the waterline, because she ran out of breath, and she’d unceremoniously dumped him on his ass in the knee-deep water.

Raj wriggled under his touch and opened his legs wider. Leonard traced a swirling line from the base of his cock down over his perineum and Raj moaned and pushed against his finger. Leonard kept touching him lightly, mouth stilling on the head of his cock until he could coordinate the movements of his tongue with the movements of his finger.

“Leonard, please...”

Leonard wasn’t sure he could do what Raj wanted. Then he looked up at his friend’s face contorted in pleasure and knew that he could. He moved away, shed his boxers, found condoms and lube in the bedside drawer. Raj stayed still, watching him silently. There was a half-smile on his face; when Leonard squeezed the lube over his fingers and slowly pushed one inside him, the smile twisted into a gaping silent moan.

For all the times he’d made jokes about Raj needing a girlfriend due to Raj’s propensity for inadvertently making comments that could be construed as suggesting his interests lay elsewhere, he’d never considered that maybe Raj’s preferences  _did_  lie elsewhere. Seeing him now, legs spread, fingers still digging into the quilt, his whole body arching and moving and pressing against Leonard’s touch, he still didn’t definitively know what Raj was into other than that right now, it was him.

He patiently worked Raj open with careful touches, his free hand resting on Raj’s thigh. Raj had stopped making any noises that made any sense and was just taking deep shuddery breaths that turned into whimpers each time Leonard twisted his fingers inside of him. He hadn’t gone this far with a man before, but Joy had been very insistent that he try giving her what she referred to as an “a-gasm”, and he’d been very drunk, and at least she hadn’t caught the bouquet at the stupid wedding like all the other guests had been joking she would.

This was different from that, on so many levels. Apart from anything else, he was enjoying this. Enjoying the effects that his fingers working inside Raj were having on the other man, the way his entire body was tensing up, the noises that he made, the way he seemed to have surrendered himself completely to sensation. Leonard could feel Raj’s muscles tightening around his fingers; knew just how they’d feel squeezing his cock as he moved into Raj, and couldn’t wait any longer.

Raj let out a little disappointed whimper as Leonard’s fingers slipped out of him.

“It’s okay, just a second,” Leonard reassured him, working to roll the condom on and stroke more lube over himself.

“Make it a short second.”

“Bossy.”

“Horny,” Raj corrected him.

Leonard nudged the head of his cock against Raj’s entrance and Raj’s hands twitched, as though he wanted to grab Leonard and pull him all the way in. Leonard put one hand on his hip and Raj immediately stilled, although his chest kept rising and falling rapidly, and his eyes were fixed between them, watching as best as he could.

Leonard had to work his way in slowly. Raj moved his hips once but stopped when Leonard pressed down a little harder with the hand that was on his hip.

“Hold still.”

“Just... Leonard, please...”

“I know.” Leonard pushed in further and Raj closed his eyes again and his hands tightened on the quilt. “I hear you. You’re practically begging for it.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Raj hissed, his cock twitching against Leonard’s stomach. “Come on...”

Leonard pulled back a little, just to see how Raj would react, and Raj’s eyes snapped open.

“Go on then,” Leonard said, not quite sure what he was asking, only sure that it was somehow what Raj wanted to hear. “Beg.”

Raj tightened around him, his whole body tensing, and his eyes locked on Leonard’s. “Do it. Take me now. Please.”

Leonard pushed in all the way and watched as Raj’s eyes rolled back in his head before the lids fluttered closed. His hands were spasmodically clenching and unclenching on the quilt like fallen stars flickering, and on impulse Leonard slid his hands up to close his fingers around Raj’s wrists. Raj let out a surprised little whimper, and arched against Leonard.

“Good?”

“ _Yessss_.”

With his hands occupied Leonard couldn’t touch Raj’s cock to help him get off but something told him that wasn’t going to be a problem. Raj was too eager and  _wanting_  to need much in the way of help. It was strange; Leonard was used to being, not submissive exactly, but, well, kind of bossed around when he was with a woman. Not only was Raj not bossy, his quiet pleas truly made Leonard feel in control of the situation. In charge. Which was enough to keep him going even though the alcohol had worn off utterly. He wondered how they’d look at each other in the morning but looking at Raj right now he didn’t much care. It was another kind of intoxication altogether to have such a powerful effect on the other man.

His fingers tightened on Raj’s wrists and Raj made another little sound, definitely of pleasure, and his cock twitched against Leonard’s stomach again.

“I had no idea you were into this,” Leonard said, trying not to pant with effort.

“Was I meant to wear a sign?”

“Smartass.”

“Harder,” was Raj’s only response, and Leonard lost himself in the rhythm of their bodies moving together. Raj hooked one leg around the back of his; it made it harder to move but Leonard relished the feeling of being wanted so much. It didn’t hurt that Raj kept being vocally appreciative, either. He wasn’t loud, but his whispers and moans were intense and peppered with the sort of bad language he imagined Raj’s parents would frown on him for using. 

Once they were done frowning on him for having sex with another man, anyway, and that would take some time.

“Don’t stop, please...” Raj’s voice was strangled with need and Leonard realized he’d slowed down in his reverie. He quickened his pace, trying to keep from coming immediately. But Raj was tight and hot and slick and he couldn’t, couldn’t hold back, couldn’t keep from forgetting about trying to get Raj off as well, and just  _took_  him, riding him hard until Raj gasped his name and the two of them came together as though it had been choreographed, Leonard deep inside Raj and Raj’s seed striping hot over his stomach.

Leonard took a few minutes to regain his breath, letting go of Raj’s wrists and pulling out, going through the motions of cleaning up, unable to defog his brain. Raj just lay there, stretched out, his face solemn but a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth and dancing in his eyes.

“Wow,” Leonard said eventually, flopping down onto the bed beside him. “You really enjoyed that, huh?”

Raj was silent for a long moment, long enough that Leonard was about to freak out and start asking what he’d done wrong, but then Raj said in a sleepy, satiated voice, “I think you definitely made this a night I’ll never forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title loosely translates to 'friends with lust' in Sindarin.


End file.
